Colours
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: What's in a colour? For General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter, there's plenty...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Unfortunately, despite my childish foot stamping, these characters still don't belong to me. I'm just having a playdate in their world for a while. It's ok though, I brought cake.**_

 _ **Fabulously Beta'd and encouraged, yet again, by agrainne24 and wacky_jacqs**_

* * *

 **Colours**

 **Black** \- The colour of the dress she's currently wearing which makes his insides feel like an Olympic gymnast

 **White** \- The colour of her dazzling smile, the smile that's only for him.

 **Blue** \- The colour of her sparkling eyes staring back at him from across the room

 **Green** \- The colour of the envy that every man in the room feels towards him right at this very moment.

 **Red** \- The colour of her expensive lipstick. The lipstick that she applied after kissing him passionately in the hallway of his house

 **Pink** \- The colour that appears on her cheeks when he tells her that she's beautiful and that she is his whole world.

 **Grey** \- The colour of his hair, hair that she loves to thread her fingers through and tug on in the heat of passion.

 **Sand** \- The colour of her favourite BDU's, the ones that make every man at the SGC stare at her and wish they were him.

 **Chocolate Brown** \- The colour of his own eyes, the eyes that get to see all the parts of her that no one else is allowed to see.

 **Gold** \- The colour of her hair , which shines like a beam of sunlight on an otherwise cloudy day.

 **Dress Blue** \- The colour of the uniform he is currently wearing. The uniform he wears because, even though he hates it, he knows it makes her belly do funny things.

 **Platinum** \- The colour of the band on the solitaire diamond ring in the small velvet box. The box he currently holds in his hand in the pocket of his dress trousers.

 **Amber** \- The colour of the liquid in the glass he holds in his other hand, which he is drinking for Dutch courage so he can finally ask her the question he has been wanting to ask her for as long as he can remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black** \- The colour of her very elegant dress. The dress she wore the first time she danced with him and the first time he told her that she was his everything.

 **White** \- The colour of the light from the magnification lamp. The light that completely illuminated his face the first time he told her in his own coded way that he loved her.

 **Crystal Blue ** \- The colour of her own eyes. The eyes into which, he tells her, he can stare into her soul.

 **Brass** \- The colour Jack's belt buckle. The belt buckle that always draws her eye and makes her mind race.

 **Red** \- The colour of her ridiculously expensive lipstick. The lipstick that she knows is on his shoulder under his shirt because he refused to wipe it away.

 **Pink** \- The colour of Jack's lips, the lips that have the power to kiss her and make her forget her own name.

 **Silver** \- The colour of the dog tags she wears around her neck. The dog tags that she wishes said 'O'Neill' instead of 'Carter'.

 **Oak** \- The colour of the front door to Jack's cabin that they closed behind them earlier this evening; the door to endless possibilities.

 **Chocolate Brown** \- The colour of Jack's eyes. The eyes into which she looks and sees her future.

 **Gold** \- The colour of the little flecks in Jack's chocolate brown eyes. The little flecks that you only get to see when you're right up close.

 **Dress Blue** \- The colour of the uniform Jack is currently wearing. The one she and only she will peel off him later.

 **Platinum** \- The colour of Jack's hair. The hair that tickles her cheek when he leans in to whisper in her ear.

 **Amber** -The colour of the drink currently held in Jack's right hand. The drink she knows that he only drinks when he's nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: fabulously Beta'd for me by the lovely Wacky_jacqs & agrainne24 **

**Colours Pt 3**

 **Brass** \- The colour of the church bells. The church bells that have just announced her arrival and made his heart race even more than it previously was.

 **Black** \- The colour of Teal'cs tuxedo. The tuxedo he's wearing right now, standing next to her holding her hand in his.

 **White** \- The colour of the dress she currently wears walking towards him. The dress he never thought he would ever see her wear for him.

 **Blue** \- The colour of the flower pinned to his lapel. The flower she is focussing on so her crystal blue eyes don't betray her and ruin her perfect make-up.

 **Pink** \- The colour of her sweet lips. The lips he will soon kiss for the first time as her husband.

 **Silver** \- The colour of the dog tags intertwined into her bouquet. The dog tags that used to hang around Jacobs neck.

 **Oak** \- The colour of the sign he sees coming towards him. The sign carried by Sam's niece announcing

" _Uncle Jack, Here comes your Bride_ " 

**Red** \- The colour of her shoes. The shoes she wore because no one will expect the sudden pop of colour from under the layers of taffeta

 **Chocolate Brown** \- The colour of his eyes. The eyes he cannot stop from staring at the vision that is walking towards him.

 **Gold** \- The colour of the small circle of metal. The small circle of metal tied to the pillow carried by her nephew, which she will soon place on Jack's finger.

 **Dress Blue** \- The colour of Jacks uniform. The uniform he currently wears standing , waiting for her, at the end of this very long aisle.

 **Platinum** \- The colour of the band tied next to the gold on the lace pillow. The band that will finally make her his forever.

 **Amber** \- The colour of the label on her favourite bottle of champagne. The champagne they will drink to toast this new and long awaited chapter of their lives together.


End file.
